


Tabla de salvación

by samej



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casi le entran ganas de reírse, si no fuera porque la situación es tremendamente absurda, cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabla de salvación

Se despierta sobresaltado y lo primero que hace es frotarse los dedos de la mano derecha, comprobando que no le duelen. El morado ya se le ha quitado, pero sigue soñando con la tortura. Aunque si eso le valió joder a la pecosa y conseguir que le besara… mereció la pena. Ahora le odia un poco más, pero nadie dice que eso sea malo.

Lo que no sospechaba, cuando se dejó torturar, era que el recuerdo le iba a perseguir hasta en sueños. Rememora el momento en el que le clavaba las astillas debajo de las uñas, el dolor tan agudo. Pero también comprende que, durante esos segundos, olvidaba el dolor interior, que lleva tanto tiempo acompañándole que casi no recordaba ya lo que era no sentirlo. El sufrimiento físico, resume, le calma el interior.

Se siente bien cuando no tiene esa carga de vengador dentro. Cuando no le viene a la cabeza cada minuto la muerte de sus padres. Cuando no recuerda al Sawyer original.

Así que se esfuerza por seguir jodiendo, a ver si en alguna de éstas mete el dedo en la llaga, a ver si consigue encontrar el talón de Aquiles de Sayid y éste decide vengarse. Aparece para llevarle la contraria/desmentirle/despreciarle en todas las ocasiones posibles. Por supuesto, sólo puede ser él. Nadie tiene el valor de Sayid. El iraquí es, probablemente, el único sincero de toda esa puta isla de mierda. Quizá no se acuerda de que también tiene su punto irascible, y es posible que no note (o que note, y no le importe) que la paciencia se le está empezando a acabar.

Se despeja, y lanza un gemido de frustración cuando ve la situación. El maldito, asqueroso, y causante de su manía persecutoria jabalí ha vuelto a las andadas, y de su mochila faltan los últimos paquetes de cacahuetes robados al medicucho. Blasfema un rato con cara rancia y se decide a buscarlo, por enésima vez.

Armado con la pistola, se dirige hacia donde creen que le llevan las huellas, ignorando por completo a Sayid, que dirigía a algún sitio pasando cerca de su tienda. Lo siento mucho, pero hoy no tengo tiempo ni ganas de tocarte las narices. Lo único que quiero es cargarme a ese cerdo de mierda.

Con el ceño fruncido, el iraquí le ve alejarse e internarse en la maleza. Estúpido. Tienes menos sentido de orientación que un murciélago sordo. No es que le importe, para nada, pero aún así le sigue, a una distancia prudencial. No vaya a ser que resbale y se desnuque. No quiere añadir el peso de Sawyer a su conciencia.

Y tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer en la playa.

Después de tres horas, diez kilómetros recorridos en plena selva, y tres jabalíes distintos a los que no ha conseguido atinar, Sawyer está harto. Harto del jabalí, harto de esa sensación de que alguien le observa en la jungla. Se sienta a los pies de un árbol y reza por saber volver hasta la playa. No es consciente de lo cansado que está y, casi sin darse cuenta, se queda dormido.

Despierta cuando las primeras gotas empiezan a caer sobre él. Mierda. El bosque está oscuro, a pesar de que debe ser mediodía, así que se levanta y comienza a andar, esperando llegar pronto a su tranquila y calentita tienda.

Pero el camino no es fácil, y mucho menos con la lluvia. Resbala cada dos por tres en el barro, está mojado y más agotado que a la ida. Y un cosquilleo en la nuca le indica que eso que lleva notando todo el día, está mucho más cerca. Maldita isla.

Por el rabillo del ojo, distingue algo oscuro que se le acerca, a velocidad alarmante. Es esa especie de humo negro, que atraviesa árboles acortando cada vez más la distancia que les separa. Suelta un taco y empieza a correr, consiguiendo, casi como un milagro, no tropezarse con las múltiples ramas que llenan el deslizante suelo.

Siente que lo tiene ya pisándole los talones, y de repente escucha unas pisadas detrás, alguien que corre. No le da tiempo a girar la cabeza ni a ver quién es, cuando una mano le agarra del brazo y le arrastra hasta el interior de un árbol, vete-tú-a-saber-cuando partido por su mitad vertical por un rayo, y vaciado por años de roedores.

Prácticamente no hay sitio para ambos, están completamente pegados el uno al otro, intentando esconderse de lo que sea que haya fuera. Sayid mira por las rendijas que puede, dado el limitado margen de movimientos que tiene. Fuera, los arbustos se mueven, por algo que podría pensar que es el viento si no hubiera visto el humo.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones…?

\- ¡Cállate!

Pasan unos minutos en los que Sawyer siente cómo el pánico le va subiendo desde el estómago. Poco a poco, los movimientos del exterior se calman, y acaban por desaparecer. Podría gemir de puro alivio.

Tiene la respiración agitada, y ahora que ha dejado de prestar atención a lo que ocurre fuera del árbol, empieza a ser agudamente consciente del cuerpo de Sayid. Éste se alza un poco por encima de su cabeza, y su respiración se le cuela en el pelo. Traga saliva y Sawyer es incapaz de no ejecutar el mismo gesto como si fuera un espejo cuando ve su nuez subir y bajar por la oscura garganta. Las gotas caen de sus negros rizos hasta sus hombros. Están calados, y pegados, y el calor que irradia el iraquí se le cuela entre la ropa.

Intenta moverse hacia un lado, para que no pueda notar el bulto de su entrepierna.

\- ¡Quieto! ¿No ves que puede volver en cualquier momento? - ¿pero por qué no deja de darle órdenes?

El que el bicho ese o lo que sea puede volver sólo es otro de sus problemas. El intento de escapar le ha salido por la culata y el roce sólo ha conseguido que se caliente más. Joder, llevo demasiado tiempo sin follar.

Si no fuera por el imbécil de Sawyer, no tendría que estar ahí, salvándole el culo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan malo siguiendo huellas y a la vez tan confiado? Ha tenido que morderse el labio para no dejar salir la carcajada cuando, por tercera vez, un jabalí ha burlado su intento de ataque.

De todas formas, tiene curiosidad, no lo puede negar. Está su comportamiento con el tema del inhalador. Después, sus estúpidos (aunque irritantes) intentos de… ¿de qué? ¿de enfadarle, provocarle? Y más importante, ¿con qué propósito los lleva a cabo? Es esquivo, cerrado y sarcástico. Molesto, pero extrañamente decidido con lo que le atañe a él mismo. Y presiente que, pese a su carácter ligeramente autodestructivo, tiene madera de superviviente.

Claro que eso no lo ha demostrado hoy, precisamente. Espera que se haya ido ya el humo negro, a poder ser para no volver, porque aquí dentro se está agobiando. Es todo demasiado resbaladizo, demasiado húmedo, demasiado incómodo. ¿Demasiado duro?

Es entonces cuando da cuenta de que Sawyer está evitando su mirada, e intenta alejarse lo más posible de él. Casi le entran ganas de reírse, si no fuera porque la situación es tremendamente absurda, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Y, debe ser porque la adrenalina sigue disparada en su interior, o porque esa isla le está volviendo más loco de lo que creía, o porque quiere vengarse del acoso de las últimas semanas, pero en vez de rehuirle, presiona con la pierna su dureza. Sawyer ahoga un gemido e intenta disimularlo con una tos. Bastante falsa, todo hay que decirlo. Envalentonado por el éxito, repite el movimiento pero esta vez sube el único brazo que tiene libre y consigue colarlo hasta sujetarle de la barbilla y obligarle a subir la cabeza.

Tiene los ojos brillantes, y clava los dientes en su labio inferior tratando de no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Estando como están, es inútil, porque Sayid nota hasta sus latidos, golpeándole el pecho como un martillo. Su respiración entrecortada le produce escalofríos cuando el aire enfría la humedad de su cuello.

Lo está viendo venir.

\- ¿Qué te-?

Aprovecha que abre la boca para hundirle la lengua hasta la garganta. No le da opción ni posibilidad de rechazo, y aunque por un segundo parece que se niega a colaborar, al momento siguiente está siguiendo su ritmo, con la boca y con las caderas.

Se embisten como animales, en el pequeño reducto en el que están atascados. Sayid gruñe cuando el rubio sale de su boca y arrastra la lengua por su mandíbula, de un lado a otro, bajando hasta el cuello y sacando los dientes para rozar la oscura piel con ellos. Él, por su parte, le tiene cogido por la nuca y le aprieta contra él, mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de mover la pelvis, buscando el contacto de la dureza de Sawyer contra la suya.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dice Sayid, mientras Sawyer muerde su nuez y lame el hueco entre sus clavículas.

No necesita ni asentir. Sayid se mueve ligeramente hasta que consigue salir por el estrecho hueco que dejan las ramas. No sabe como narices ha conseguido entrar antes por ahí arrastrando al rubio, pero tampoco es como si le importara mucho. No cuando Sawyer ha salido y le ha empotrado contra el árbol, y vuelve a sentir la fricción que anula sus pensamientos coherentes. Todo ha empezado como un reto estúpido pero ahora no sabe ni quiere parar.

Se separan lo justo para sacarse mutuamente las mojadas camisas, y se miran a los ojos durante un segundo, el tiempo que tardan en volver a caer irremediablemente en la boca del otro. Sigue lloviendo, y aunque las ramas paran la mayoría de las gotas, sus movimientos contra la corteza del árbol hacen que caiga agua esporádicamente. No les importa.

Sawyer no podría decir si es el frío del agua lo que le ha puesto la carne de gallina o lo ha hecho la descarga eléctrica que ha sentido al notar los dientes de Sayid mordisqueando su pecho, lamiendo el pezón de pasada y trazando el camino de una gota en sentido ascendente hasta volver a su boca, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Cuando se le escapa un suspiro sospechosamente parecido a un gemido siente como su afán competitivo sale a la luz y decide que no va a perder en ese juego. No está muy claro cuál es el premio pero obviamente pierde el que más se deje llevar por el otro.

Así que traza el camino desde el hombro hasta la cadera con su mano y juguetea momentáneamente con el elástico del pantalón, introduciendo un dedo bajo él y llegando a tocar el vello encrespado. Sayid aguanta la respiración un momento dentro del beso, y las caderas se le disparan, rogando que baje esa mano y que le alivie el ligero dolor que comienza a sentir.

Sawyer se da dos segundos para saborear la ansiedad que desprende el iraquí, y baja la mano hasta coger su miembro rígido y empezar a moverla, suave, despacio, disfrutando del gruñido ronco que le sale de dentro. Sayid no piensa quedarse atrás y le imita, controlándose para no sonreír, presuntuoso, cuando Sawyer deja escapar otro de esos lánguidos suspiros. Suspiros de chica, piensa.

Pero una chica no tendría eso entre las piernas, recuerda. Ni le mordería la boca con esa fuerza, ni tendría esa ligera sombra de barba que le araña la barbilla cada vez que se besan.

Llega un momento en el que la competición parece olvidada, o más bien ha quedado en tablas, porque ambos ceden a las caricias del otro olvidando quiénes son y lo que deberían o no hacer. Ninguno recuerda la oscura sombra que les acechaba, no existe más lugar que ese sucio árbol contra la espalda de Sayid, la fría lluvia que se les cuela por la espalda.

No hay nada más que el calor que sienten en el bajo vientre, mientras el ritmo de sus manos, antes casi coordinadas, va variando y aumentando en velocidad y fuerza. El placer se le empieza a arremolinar de una forma conocida y, cogiéndole de la nuca, aprieta sus labios contra los suyos, mientras se descarga en su mano. Antes de que termine, Sawyer hace lo propio, acabando por apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Terminan por sentarse al pie del árbol, descansando e intentando entender y asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Sawyer, que no es conocido precisamente por su paciencia, está a punto de soltar uno de sus famosos comentarios sarcásticos cuando Sayid se levanta.

\- Vamos – y qué manía con darle órdenes.

Pero le sigue, consciente de que no sería capaz de encontrar el camino. No con la marea emocional de su interior, al menos.

***

Llegan a la playa, y la mirada preocupada de Kate se vuelve irritada cuando les ve llegar, empapados y agotados. A mitad de camino había parado la lluvia, y Sawyer, que había estado rezando por ello, la había echado de menos cuando los mosquitos volvieron a él en cuanto las nubes dejaron ver la luz del sol.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? – le espeta Kate, con los brazos cruzados.

Ni que fuera su madre, piensa, y una punzada de dolor le atraviesa con ese pensamiento. Y en ese momento es consciente de que en las horas que ha pasado con Sayid no la ha recordado en ningún momento. Tampoco ha pensado en la mirada de loco de su padre antes de dispararla. Ni en el hijo de puta de Sawyer.

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pecosa.

Se mete en su tienda, dejándola con dos palmos de narices. Kate se gira hacia Sayid con cara de no entender nada y éste decide ignorar la reacción del rubio. Le cuenta a Kate lo que ha pasado, obviando partes que no le interesan, por supuesto, y deja que ella vaya a informar a Jack-una-cara-para-cada-situación.

Se tumba e intenta ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

***

Con el paso del tiempo, su relación te-pico-te-ignoro vuelve a ser la misma. No olvidarán lo sucedido aquel día, cuando olvidaron todo y a todos por unas horas.

Lo extraño es el pan de cada día en esa isla, pero ambos sabrán que lo más sorprendente de todo tuvo lugar en medio de la selva, en un árbol partido por un rayo, vaciado por los roedores, y llenado por ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para missmarlene, a la que no sabía que escribirle. En buena hora se me ocurrió decirte que te haría un Sayid/Sawyer, que me ha valido dos semanas de bloqueo xD.


End file.
